Leptia
Leptia fentoni Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.140 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Tropical Shallows, Temperate Shallows, Tropical Upper Ocean, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Predator Size: 4cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (76/10 X 4 =) 26.6NP Predecessor: Leptia validus Classification: Sanicthyopsinae (sf), Skelechelusidae (f), Brevicauda (so), Caudomorphii ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry binocular vision in front, can use electroreception up to ten metres away, can smell odours up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Smaller Info: Leptia depends on the small, simplistic Masticephalus species for its food supply, which means that it needs to keep small too so it does not need more energy than it can get, especially as it's body plan is more complex and energy intensive. It struggles to catch multiple prey at a time, although it easily outmatches one Masticephalus. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Streamlined fish-shape body with black pigmentation; it has oval pectoral ray-fins, a caudal fin beneath the tail and two spines on it's base. Cycloid scales cover the thin skin layer, a line of electroreceptors on the flank and blue autogenic photophores dot the body. A mouth containing simple teeth, olfactory receptors and upwards facing pinhole eyes make up the face. Internal Features: Migmachordatix toxin is produced and secreted into spines. Three gill slits sit each side of head. A network of vascular blood vessels circulates red blood containing hemoglobin. Muscles line either side of the body between the body wall and the cartilage membrane. The mouth is supported by a cartilage jaw. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has stomach a with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves. A swim bladder lies in the centre of the body. It hosts male and female gonads. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (10.9 x 4 =) 44NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 21NP / 35NP Physical Stats: Speed = 4.8, Stamina = 2, Agility = 1, Attack = 3, Defence = 1.5 (cartilage over nerve cords), Bite Strength = 1, Strength = 2, Support = 1.5, Inflexibility = 1, UV Resistance = Moderate, Filtration = 0.5. Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (High, Quite High), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 2, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Bioluminescence. Perception: Blurry sight. Can detect electrical signals and smells up to ten meters away. Locomotion Type: Caudal (+1 Speed). Buoyancy Control. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Streamlined fish-shape (+1 Speed) body with black pigmentation (3NP, +Moderate UV Resistance) with oval pectoral ray-fins (5NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed), caudal tail (2NP, +1 Speed) and two spines on base of tail (5NP, +1 Attack, -0.2 Speed). Cycloid scales cover (6NP, +1 Defence, +0.2 Speed) thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin), line of electroreceptors on flank (2NP, +1 Electroreception) and blue autogenic photophores (3NP, +Bioluminescence) dot the body. A mouth (+1 Filtration) containing teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration), olfactory receptors (1NP, +1 Smell) and upwards facing pinhole eyes (4NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the face. Internal Features: Migmachordatix toxin (4NP, +1 Attack) is produced and secreted into spines. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Network of vascular blood vessels (12NP, +2 Stamina, +2 Circulation) circulates and red blood contains hemoglobin. Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support) and cartilage vertebrae (6NP, +1 Support, +1 Strength, +1 Inflexibility, +0.5 Defence). The mouth is supported by a cartilage jaw (3NP, +1 Attack, +1 Bite Strength). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus